Huellas en la Arena
by ASLOVE21
Summary: Un error del destino envía a Mabel a la época cuando sus tíos tienen 16 años, una amistad se formara sin que ellos sepan quien realmente es la chica nueva. Pero Cupido es impredecible y ciertas complicaciones surgirán. ¿Logrará Mabel regresar a su tiempo? (FordxMabel)
1. Chapter 1

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana triangular de cierta habitación en la cabaña del misterio, junto con la suave brisa fresca que movía las pequeñas motas de polvo sobre las páginas abiertas de un libro, y una chica de cabello color café intentaba concentrarse en aquella historia. No era muy fanática de leer después de todo cuando niña prefería jugar en el bosque y divertirse con su gemelo, pero luego con el paso de los años comenzó a interesarse un poco más en las historias que se escondían entre las páginas; sus ojos café se movían conforme pasaba las líneas.

Minutos más tarde se había cansado un poco, con una sonrisa cerro el libro y se coloco de pie junto a la cama para mirarse en un espejo, a veces no podía creer como habían cambiado las cosas desde ese primer verano, desde el raromageddon mas especifico, cuando la despedida fue lo más duro del verano, pero el año siguiente volvieron era obvio que volverían, como no regresar a el lugar donde se vivieron tantas aventuras y misterios. Mabel sonrió un poco al ver como había cambiado su cuerpo, ya era más atractiva para los chicos e incluso secretamente para su hermano quien a sus 15 años de edad se había acostumbrado a los múltiples pretendientes que le regalaban flores, o chocolates pero si eras lo suficientemente listo sabrías que esas cosas no la conquistarían. De repente el ruido de la puerta detrás de ella la saco de sus pensamientos y la chica giro su vista un poco.

\- ¡Hey Mabs! - su hermano sonrió un poco al encontrarla en la habitación que compartían ambos.

\- ¿pasa algo Dip? - pregunta Mabel con algo de preocupación en su voz.

\- pues...me preguntaba si ¿querías dar un paseo con el tío Stan y conmigo? - pregunto algo animado Dipper aunque en el fondo sabía que no sería un paseo como cualquier otro, ya que muy en el fondo sabía que terminarían huyendo de la policía como las veces anteriores.

\- oh, lo siento Dip - sonríe un poco - pensaba quedarme a ordenar un poco - murmura.

\- no te preocupes Mabs, regresare pronto para ayudarte - le da un beso en la mejilla a su hermana - adiós.

\- adiós Dip, diviértete - con una sonrisa su hermano se va.

La castaña dio una sonrisa y bajo a la cocina, una pequeña merienda antes no estaría nada mal, para su sorpresa justo sobre la mesa había medio pastel, sus ojos se iluminaron y partió un pedazo para ella - ummm delicioso - la chica comía sintiendo ese ligero placer en el paladar, pero luego un pensamiento la detuvo - tal vez el tío Ford quiera una rebanada - sonrió y partió otro trozo de pastel para su tío, justo después camino en direcciona la máquina expendedora, ya no necesitaba que alguien abriera por ella, pues ya se sabía la contraseña para llegar al sótano, minutos después el ascensor la dejo en el sitio indicado - ¿Tío Ford? - Dijo en un tono de voz algo elevado - ¿¡estás aquí!? - camino por el lugar pero no hubo respuesta del misionado - ¡Tío Ford, te traje un trozo de pastel! - grito buscándolo - creo que no está -se dijo a sí misma y coloco el mencionado postre sobre la mesa con algo de desdén "¿A dónde habrá ido?" pregunto en su mente caminando entre los experimentos desconocidos para ella. ¿Que tantos secretos ocultaba su tío bajo esas sabanas blancas?, después de todo a pesar de haberse relacionado mas con su tío de seis dedos en los últimos veranos sentía que su tío-abuelo ocultaba cosas, tal vez lo hacía por el bien de su gemelo y el suyo, aunque sabía que su tío siempre buscaba su bien, así que confiaba en el con los ojos vendados. Sonreía al pensar en su tío, el siempre fue tan cerrado y a ella la curiosidad la mataba, como era su tío Ford a su edad, después de todo estaba bien conservado para su edad ¿no? ni siquiera ella podía negarlo, cuando tenía su edad ¿era lindo?, ¿que tan callado?, ¿era misterioso como ahora?, o quizá tal vez era más abierto, tal vez tierno...o hasta ¿atractivo? Un suspiro risueño salió mientras tenia la mirada en un objeto sobre la mesa, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se movían algo nerviosas. De repente abrió los ojos un poco no creía apropiado pensar en su tío de esa forma, así que negó un poco con la cabeza para sacar esos locos pensamiento.

Intentando distraerse se fijo un poco más en el objeto, parecía un reloj de arena más bien un adorno, sabía que no debía tocar los experimentos de su tío, ya que en varias ocasiones termino desatando monstruos o hasta cambiando su aspecto como esa vez que termino con cara de jabalí. Ese simple pensamiento le hizo correr un escalofrió, sus delicadas y blancas manos se acercaron al objeto pero antes de hacer contacto sintió una leve voz en su cabeza que le decía que no debía hacerlo, pero ella no era la mejor siguiendo reglas al igual que su tío Stan.

-no pasara nada - se dijo a si mima con un toque de confianza y curiosidad en su voz, mientras que con una sonrisa tomaba el objeto en sus manos "es lindo" pensó y vio que toda la arena estaba de la parte inferior, así que para ver la arena correr decidió girarlo, pero al hacerlo el objeto brillo y emitió un calor que casi le quema la mano a la chica, causando que Mabel lo lanzara al piso luego de un grito suave. -¿que fue eso? -pregunto agachándose para recoger el objeto de nuevo pero antes de tocarlo una luz similar a la del objeto salió de su cuerpo y con brillo la chica se esfumó del lugar.

 **Hola! gracias por leer, me gustaría saber que piensas?, te invito a dejar tus comentarios (me ayudarías mucho) esta es una pareja algo extraña pero en mi opinión es muy interesante, eso me motivo a hacerlo.**


	2. Chapter 2

Los cálidos rayos del sol golpearon en el rostro de la chica acostada sobre la arena mientras que la brisa fresca proveniente de la playa movía delicadamente su cabello castaño. Mabel abrió los ojos lentamente para ver el azul del cielo con algunas gaviotas que volaban, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces hasta que sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz del mediodía. Luego de unos minutos se sentó sobre la arena algo mareada y observo a su alrededor, para verse en una playa "¿Dónde estoy? " se pregunto en la mente colocándose de pie y se limpiaba la arena en su ropa - que extraño - se dio la vuelta para detallar mejor el lugar y vio a lo lejos "Playa vidrio roto " no sabía porque pero ese nombre creía haberlo escuchado antes. Camino por un rato - ¿¡Hay alguien aquí!? - grito pero la playa parecía estar desierta, tal vez porque el lugar estaba algo sucio. De repente vio a lo lejos un pequeño barco, algo descuidado, al acercarse más escucho la risa de unos chicos así que se acerco para ver mejor.

\- Ford pásame la llave que esta sobre la roca - dijo uno de los jóvenes que estaba debajo del pequeño bote. Mientras que el otro con algunas manchas de pintura roja en la ropa y los lentes tomaba el mencionado objeto.

\- Aquí tienes Stanley - dijo sonriente Ford pasándole la llave a su gemelo. Mabel se acerco y al ver a los gemelos se escondió detrás del bote a observar.

\- Cuando el Stan de guerra esté listo, ya verás que no necesitaremos nada - Stan se escuchaba entusiasmado y alegre.

\- así es Stanley - sonríe Ford tomando la brocha y comenzando a pintar algunas líneas en el bote. Mabel se coloco una mano en la boca con asombro "¡No puede ser!" grito en su mente "El tío Stan y el tío Ford...¡viajé en el tiempo!, no puede ser - se coloca detrás del bote completamente, recordando lo que su hermano le había dicho una vez sobre alterar las líneas temporales, sobre alterar el futuro...Aunque ese día casi se quedaba dormida por las platica tan aburrida, pero algo si recordaba claro ella era del futuro y lo principal era no dejarse ver, eso lo aprendió en esas viejas películas de los 80 sobre viajes en el tiempo, sin saberlo se encontraba literalmente en esa situación lo mejor sería irse de allí "Sal de aquí Mabel" se dio ánimos mentalmente mientras en viento corría fuerte, sin notar que desde un rato atrás se había colocado todo en silencio, demasiado silencioso "a la cuenta de 3 corro lejos...1, 2..."

Minutos antes Ford se encontraba pintando unos trazos cuando algo a unos metros de él le llamo la atención, desde la parte delantera del bote "Que extraño" pensó observando los cabellos largos castaños que se asomaban desde la esquina. Con cuidado de no ser escuchado movió un poco el pie de su gemelo que se asomaba por debajo del Stan de Guerra ¿Stanley? - lo movió un poco susurrando.

\- ¿Que sucede? - pregunto en voz baja observando el extraño comportamiento de su hermano.

\- Mira - le enseña el cabello - Una chica nos está espiando - susurra. Stan al darse cuenta se coloca de pie y frunce el seño - Intrusa - camina hacia donde están los cabellos. De repente la chica al otro lado tomo impulso para correr cuando sintió que una mano la tomo del brazo bruscamente.

\- ¿¡Hey quien eres tú!? ¿¡Que haces aquí!? - Stan grito sosteniendo a la chica de 16, quien se volteo asustada.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame! - grito forcejeando un poco mientras Ford solo observaba la escena entre su hermano y la chica castaña.

\- No lo creo preciosa - la tomo más fuerte, pero Mabel le dio un golpe en el brazo haciendo que Stan la soltara unos segundos y ella corrió en dirección contraria por la orilla de la playa, las olas le llegaban y mojaban los pies.

\- Oh no tú no te vas - Stan corrió hacia la chica alcanzándola cada vez más, al mismo tiempo que Ford los seguía.

Stan alcanzo a la chica y sonrió al ver que era mas rápido que ella, al llegarle la rodeo por la cintura detrás de ella y la alzo a unos centímetros del piso.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Suéltame! - dijo moviéndose bruscamente.

\- Shh cálmate hermosura - sonrió de lado y la hizo caer acostada sobre la arena y se coloco sobre ella sonriendo divertido, en ese momento llego Ford.

\- ¿y bien? - digo Stan inmovilizándola - ¡ahora nos dirás quien eres y porque no espiabas! - interrogo Stan, mientras Ford estaba de pie observándolos con los brazos cruzados, Mabel observaba a Stan.

\- M-me llamo Ma-Mabel - dice nerviosa y mira a Ford quien la observa a travez de los lentes con curiosidad.

\- Hola Mabel - Ford dijo en un tono dulce y amable, dejando ver una sonrisa - yo soy Stanford y el es Stanley - señalo a su hermano aun sobre la chica.

\- ¡Ford! - Stan grito casi en un regaño y negó con la cabeza para luego colocarse de pie dejando a la chica libre, quien se sentó.

\- Calma Stan es solo una chica - sonrió y le dio la mano de 6 dedos a Mabel para ayudarla a colocarse de pie - Lo siento mi hermano a veces es un poco brusco - Mabel lo observo un poco y luego le dio la mano para colocarse de pie.

\- Tranquilo tío Ford - dice en voz baja pero es escuchada por los gemelos.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? - Ford enarco una ceja con extrañez. Mabel se coloco nerviosa.

\- Na-Nada - dice secamente ocultando sus nervios.

\- Lo llamaste tío - señalo Stan con seriedad.

\- es que...- estaba nerviosa "piensa Mabel, piensa" - tengo acento español, si je...hey tío ¿como estas? - fingió el español.

\- Ahora dinos, ¿quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? - Stan estaba algo extrañado y casi no había creído lo que la chica dijo así que prefirió interrogarla.

\- emmm yooo - Mabel trago en seco nerviosa había sido descubierta.

(Continuara...)

 ** _Hola! Hasta aquí el cap 2 XD, gracias por sus comentarios en el cap anterior (cuando los leí, literalmente me inspire y escribí este XD)._**

 ** _Mabel fue atrapada, así que la castaña esta en algunos aprietos, si quieres saber que sucede luego, no dudes en comentarme créanme mi ecuación_**

 ** _CAPITULO +REVIEWS =_** ** _INSPIRACIÓN_**

 ** _CAPITULO - REVIEWS = ME LARGO DE AQUÍ XD_**


	3. Chapter 3

\- ¿Si? - Stan sonaba interrogante, Mabel solo suspiro un poco intentado calmarse.

\- Mi nombre es Mabel, Mabel pin...- Se detuvo abruptamente, no podía decirles su apellido realmente - Es decir, pilares - "Pilares, ¿es en serio?" hizo facepalm en su mente "¡Ya Mabel cálmate!" Se dijo en la mente - Y lamento haberlos espiado , pero - Bajo la mirada y movió sus manos de forma nerviosa - Paseaba por aquí y luego loa vi...temí que se enojaran así que me iba a ir pero me encontraron - Mintió la joven - Solo eso - Desvió un poco la mirada a la playa y vio el sol comenzando a caer ella se limito a suspirar .

\- Ya veo - Stan se veía convencido - Ford es tarde, ya es hora de volver.

\- Si hermano - Ford se volteo hacia la chica y le tomo una mano dejando ver un leve sonrojo - Adiós Mabel - Sonrío in poco y le dio un suave beso en la mano acto que sonrojo a la castaña.

\- Adiós - Sonrió tímida y sonrojada, pero su vista de desvió hacia Stan y su sonrojo se aumentó. Su tío, que bueno en ese momento no era su tío la observaba de forma lasciva. Ford no lo noto y se dio la vuelta para irse, sin darse cuenta que Stan se acercó a más a la chica - adiós mamacita - se volteó y se fue dejando atónita a la chica - ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? - Se preguntó a si misma sentándose sobre la arena a ver el atardecer.

\- Que hermosa chica - Ford suspiró sintiéndose muy bien tenía una sensación de felicidad y de querer verla de nuevo...No había duda, esa chica le había gustado. Abrió la puerta y entro a su hogar.

En el futuro...

Ford suspiró con pesadez entrando al Sótano. A veces se preguntaba cómo era que un simple ingredientes fuera tan difícil de conseguir, es decir es posible que sea difícil de encontrar, ¿Pero tener qué luchar por él?, era demasiado. El hombre mayor miro su ropa desgastada con algunas aberturas y polvo, incluso su piel sangraba debido a las garras del la criatura con la que había tenido que luchar. Dejo las ramas sobre la mesa, un baño sería lo mejor, de repente vio un trozo de pastel sobre la mesa. Sonrío y lo tomo "Gracias Mabel" Pensó, sabía que ella había sido ya que era la única que le llevaba postres al sótano, y lo hacía constantemente. Ford sonrío un poco y comió tranquilamente, Mabel era una chica genial ella siempre estaba al cuidado en lo más mínimo, ella siempre lo sorprendía al ser tan fuerte y sensible al mismo tiempo, siempre buscaba sorprenderlo y lo lograba sin duda su sobrina-nieta era increíble y estaba orgulloso de ella aunque no se lo dijera. Pero ella siempre hacia cosas lindas por él, como la vez que lo sorprendió tejiéndole un hermoso Suéter. Ford se quedo pensativo un momento "Ella siempre ha sido muy linda conmigo y yo no le he dado nada" Pensó "¿Pero que puede ser?" Observó a todas partes y recordó un objeto que siempre había sido muy especial para él. Con cuidado caminó hasta donde estaba la ropa con la que salió de la dimensión gracias a su hermano, y de uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta negra un pequeño collar con una fina cadena y un pequeño corazón dorado. Ford sonrío de forma nostálgica recordando la dueña del collar, había sido el amor de su vida, por desgracia no recordaba el rostro de ella pero si su historias con ella. Giró un poco el corazón del collar y en la parte trasera tenía el nombre Mabel en letra cursiva, Ford lo acarició un poco su sobrina tenía el mismo nombre y ella lo cuidaría muy bien, era especial para él y sabía que ella lo conservaría muy bien, además el nombre por detrás...era perfecto para su sobrina. Ford lo observo por unos momentos, los años deterioraron sus recuerdos.

En el pasado...

Era de noche y la chica seguía sentada en la arena observando la luna, ¿Cómo haría para volver a su tiempo? no lo sabía y el objeto que la trajo aquí se había quedado en el futuro. Mabel suspiró con pesadez y al mismo tiempo su vista perdida en el horizonte.

Mientras tanto Ford se encontraba en su cama pensando en la chica que había conocido ese mismo día, le intrigaba era tan extraña, tan linda, y le había atraído bastante. Se sentó en la cama, no lograba conciliar el sueño, caminó un poco y vio a su hermano dormir tranquilamente así que para no molestarlo salió al patio para ver la playa pero se sorprendió al ver la figura femenina que estaba sobre la arena. Su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa y entro a buscar su chaqueta para luego acercarse a la castaña - Linda noche ¿no? - La voz sobresalto a Mabel que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

\- Hola - Respondió Mabel algo tímida.

\- ¿Me puedo sentar?- Pregunto Ford señalando al lado de la chica.

\- Claro - Sonrío la castaña y el joven se sentó.

\- Es extraño que estés aun aquí, y no hayas ido a tu casa...son más de las 9 - Señaló Ford algo preocupado. Mabel mordió su labio inferior y desvió la mirada.

\- Bueno es que - El frío ataco en sus brazos y ella tuvo un leve escalofrió que Ford noto, y se quito de chaqueta para luego colocársela sobre ella. La chica se sonrojo levemente por el acto y Ford también pero sonrío y le colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja con cariño.

\- ¿No tienes a donde ir? - preguntó preocupado y Mabel solo se limito a mirarlo - ya veo - sonrío levemente - ven - le tomo la mano algo sonrojado y ambos se colocaron de pie - vamos a mi casa.

\- Pero... ¿y tus padres no se molestaran? - Ford bajo un poco la mirada y la llevo de la mano hasta la puerta pero justo antes de entrar se volteó a la chica - ellos no tienen porque saberlo - le susurró a Mabel y ella sonrío cómplice siendo correspondida por él para luego ambos entrar al lugar haciendo el menor ruido posible.

(Continuará)

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **** ** _HOLA! y hasta aquí el cap de hoy, lamento no haber podido actualizar pero he tenido algunos problemas de tiempo, aun así espero que les haya gustado y aquí se queda una que otra interrogante. Sin más que decir me despido y nos leeremos pronto. Besos_**


End file.
